1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to lamp device-integrated rearview mirrors and, more particularly, to a lamp device-integrated rearview mirror configured to direct, in the back and forth directions of a vehicle body, light emitted from a light source accommodated in a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-189019 (Japan '019) discloses a rearview mirror device in which a transmissive lens is provided on the vehicle body front side of a housing and a blinker lamp bulb and a position lamp bulb are housed inside the lens.
However, the technology described in Japan '019 is to orient the illuminating direction of the blinker and of the position lamp toward the front of the vehicle body but does not consider enhancement of visibility from the rear side of the vehicle body.
In addition, the rearview mirror device disclosed in Japan '019 uses the three bulbs in total for the blinker and position lamp, which poses a problem in that the housing for the rearview mirror is likely to increase in size.